luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Squigly
"Here, why don't you have a seat?" '~ Squigly'' '''Sienna "Squigly" Conitello is one of the many plush on LuigiFan00001's channel, including being one of the Skullgirls characters in the show. A curious yet kind undead girl, Squigly has been shown to give a kind heart to anyone that may need help or anything of the sorts. However, when it comes to enemies, she won't take too kindly to them, especially since she won't take rudeness for an answer. Like Filia, Squigly also has a parasite that accompanies her named Leviathan, whom acts more polite and well-mannered compared to Samson. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, originally a competitor to Luigi in the Valley Girl challenge, Luigi is baffled of what to say, but Squigly does find him cute. It wasn't later she was able to get the chip that was controlling Luigi off of him, freeing him from the Calara Corps's control, thus resulting in her joining the Anti-Calara Corps Force led by Grave Clobber. Appearance Since Squigly is undead, her skin is a lot paler and comes with stitches, especially on her mouth. Where Leviathan is in her comes from the both sides of her head, implying how she got killed in real life via a gunshot from the right side of her head. She also wears black pants and a dress with a skull on her chest. Personality Squigly does seem curious of the world around her, especially mistaking something for something else. Despite this, Squigly has a well-mannered and kind heart to her, hoping to help anyone she meets who need it. Despite this however, she's determined and tough to help anyone and won't take rudeness for an answer. She can get a little flirty at times like at Luigi, but she doesn't take it too far. Episode Appearances *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 25: Legally Blonde (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 26: Date 'em and Bait 'em *LuigiFan Halloween Special: Trick or Trap {Plush|allies = Anti-Calra Corps|foes = C lra Corps|crush/partner = Luigi}} *Cooking ala Chef Piggy: Scrambled Yoshis *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 E isode 31: Calara's House of Chaos *AdolScience: A Valentine s Day Special *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: A cade Crazy *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: Th Quotes "Well, it feels good to be out of there." "I just can't stand the way Chef Piggy tortures such creatures, such innocent creatures... that's why I'm taking you with me! Onward!" "Well, if anything, you could have a chocolate egg." "But Leviathan, he's so cute up there!" Trivia *Aside of working with the Anti-Calara Corps Force, Squigly also runs a cafe called "Squigly's Baking Services". In addition, she also hires the lobster and Corphish to her bakery after saving them from Chef Piggy. Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Indie Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Female Characters Category:Skullgirls Characters Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Interns Category:Anti-Calara Corps Category:Undead Category:MischiefGoddess' Characters Category:Potential Contestants Category:Zombies